duskfandomcom-20200214-history
General Room Rules
IMC Rules Are Enforced Dusk will enforces all the rules and policies found in IMC's Terms of Service and site Rules and Regulations. General Rules *Picture Limits: 400 x 400, 60K or under. No nudity, genitalia, female nipples, or excessive violence/gore. *Venue is Classic World of Darkness Revised/20th Anniversary Edition minus most of "Time of Judgment" with most venues using XP using 2nd Ed charts (lower cost than 3rd ed). *Players can have a maximum of 20 characters in Dusk. We suggest starting with 4-5 and building up slowly from there. *Non-Restricted Characters can be play-tested before application for 2 weeks starting 11/15. *When creating/remaking a character, use Dusk '''character sheet templates and link them to your handle. *Applications should be made via mailto:imc.dusk@gmail.com. Our goal is to have a '''3-5 day response time. *Wraith suffered End of Empire - Dusk ghosts use forthcoming modified WtA spirit rules; most but not all slain characters will be eligible to be ghosts starting 12/15/10. *No character can be killed, mutilated, violated, ghouled, undone, or one of the many other things that will have a permanent or lasting effect on them without their player's consent in player vs. player scenarios. *Characters who have become declared antagonists lose this protection as do characters participating in ST run plot or combat scenes declared as having a potentially lethal nature. *Use the Dusk MB to ask game-related questions to staff rather than PM or AIM unless it pertains to an scene being played or about to begin. *Please log & posts scenes to the Dusk MB to earn XP and help us all keep track of who does what with who. Scenes played in PR that add to greater story and aren't simply characters "knocking boots" can definitely be included. The main setting is Denver. Players are allowed to take characters to other locations (Russia, Chicago, NYC for example) for specific plot-related scenes. *Please email imc.dusk@gmail.com with any non-emergency player/staff conduct issues. It is okay to use AIM to contact staff about hostile room situations that need immediate intervention but remember they are busy and its hard for them to multi-task in idle chat if they are playing or doing staff activities. Conduct Staff and other players need to treat each other fairly and kindly. No flaming, snarky or derogatory comments regarding race, ethnicity, gender, writing quality & quantity etc. If you have a problem with something another chatter says or does please discuss it in PM or report it to the staff. Staff should moderate via public statement if the comment is meant to apply to everyone, PM if the comment is specific to one or two players. Dusk = A New Beginning Whatever happened elsewhere, let it be elsewhere. Dusk is a clean slate. No one is banned from the room and they won't be without it being for issues that happen -in- Dusk that can't be resolved by less draconian measures. Avoid snarky comments about other rooms, their plots and their staff. Avoid it in public, avoid it in private. Dusk is meant to be an alternative because a lot of people wanted one. We all know why. Let's just savor the opportunity and jump into it together without rehashing everything that brought us here. Models Every player can claim exclusive room use of one primary human and (where applicable) one primary animal form model per character. Model names should be included on character sheets and they'll be included in the Model List. Keep in mind than many Dusk characters are coming from different rooms and might already have been played for months or years. People are used to what their characters look like to them. At the same time, be aware that this can be a sensitive issue for some people. Maximum 20 personal characters Because Dusk is set in one city, there isn't really a need for outrageous amounts of characters. Its better for players to have a smaller number of truly active characters that are involved in a number of different types of relationships. If you reach the 20 character mark and have a new idea, go through your list, decide which characters need retired from the room, post to the MBB and give an IC reason for their departure so other players can work that into their own roleplay. Said characters can been picked up again later- retired or dropped characters don't lose their XP or need to be re-applied from scratch. The key is to keep your total Dusk character list to 20 or less and to remember that time spent approving new characters is time the staff can't spend roleplaying. Characters will normally be reviewed and either approved or changes suggested within 5 days of submission. Its helpful to read the Dusk MB to get an idea of what active story lines are going on and what characters are already involved. Players are allowed to expand their background stories to accommodate people playing their friends, family, old flames, rivals, enemies, etc. Dicing Dusk uses 3rd ed combat rules primarily. The following dice rules applies: when rolling dice of "1" subtract successes, starting with canceling out any "10s". Any attribute or ability of 4+ can have a specialization (a "spec") and with specs, dice of 10 count as 2 successes. So long as a roll had even one success (even if canceled) it is not considered a botch. HG/LB is a great "quick and dirty" way to determine who well a character is going to react to unexpected events. Roll 1d10- high rolls (6 and above) = good response, higher the better. Low rolls, especially a 1 or 2, mean the character is going to react very badly. RFS means Roll For Start. Roll 1d10- the player who gets the highest roll creates the first post and sets up the location and circumstances for the scene. The Rainbow Rule & Consensual Roleplay Golden Rule of WoD: Storytellers should ignore/change rules and setting to make a game their own. Rainbow Rule of Dusk: Players should consider themselves their own storytellers and co-storytellers for the room. Play your own characters off each other, let them be each others contacts, family, love interest, enemies and allies as long as you create story that supports it. Let your characters become contacts, family, love interests, enemies and allies of other players. Quality online roleplay is more relationship-based than tabletop and staff serve to direct stories and make sure things are going smoothly and fairly; they do not control the stories the way a tabletop ST does. However, don't ruin the game for anyone else: any storyline that is going to effect the metaplot and more than 3-4 characters should be approved by staff before the posts start. Consensual Roleplay Rules has its own special page. This does not exempt characters from in-game consequences for in-game behavior. When characters become outcasts, villains or spiritually tainted, or do really dumb things, there might be lethal consequences. The best way to avoid this happening is to avoid taking in-character actions that lead will cause your character to be considered a threat.. For example: Don't get your kinfolk ghouled or Embraced for the thrill of it unless you are prepared for the very likely possibility that your character will be eventually discovered, hunted, and destroyed. Don't have your BSD cub run in and try to assault a caern or your Changeling to start swinging a physical sword at a werewolf in public. Any questions about the General Rules Page can be posted on the MBB or sent to the staff at imc.dusk@gmail.com Category:Rules & Policies Category:Rules